Cœur Mécanique
by Eclypse94
Summary: (T/P)(T/N), un jeune homme avec un avenir prometteur, devenu paraplégique suite à un accident de voiture, se retrouve dans un étrange endroit afin de subir des expériences illicites. Devenant ainsi un pantin à la solde d'un savant fou.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Quelque part dans un laboratoire, des médecins s'empressait autour d'un corps immobile. Les bips constants des machines devenant folle, prévoyant une anomalie avec le patient. Quand soudain… Plus rien…

-« Le cœur du sujet « C66 » c'est arrêté. Heure du décès 5h25. Nettoyer et préparer l'opération suivante. »

-« Docteur Yanagisawa » Interpella un jeune médecin, surement un petit nouveau. « Que faisons-nous du corps ? »

Yanagisawa leva les yeux de son dossier. Le regard rivé sur l'apprenti, se demandant quel genre d'idiot, on lui avait refilé.

-« Au même endroit que ceux d'hier, d'avant-hier et tous les autres jours ayant précédé. Dans l'incinérateur. »

-« Et la famille du patient ? On ne devrait pas la prévenir ? »

-« Et pourquoi faire ? » demanda le docteur avec il petit sourire moqueur.

-« Ben, il était humain. »

-« Était. Plus maintenant. Des expériences voilà, ce que sont les « patients ». Et une fois mort, ils deviennent inutiles, point. » Le docteur Yanagisawa reparti à son travail, laissant derrière lui le pauvre apprenti apeuré.

-« Apporter le sujet « C67 » s'il vous plaît. »

-« Euh, Docteur ? Le sujet c'est suicidé… Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre… »

-« Vraiment dommage. » Ironisa-t-il. « Apporter donc le « C68 » ! »

Dans le même bâtiment, dans une chambre d'hôpital, (T/P) (T/N) attendais, coucher dans son lit. Attendais quoi ? Son heure arriver. Devenant paraplégique suite à un accident de la route. Tout juste âgé de 19 ans, le jeune homme s'était fait percuté par une voiture, lui imposant une paralysie éternelle. N'ayant aucune famille vivante et aucun revenu actif vu son état, (T/P) fût emmené contre son gré dans cet étrange endroit se faisant passer pour un hôpital. La mort était devenue son seul souhait. Son cœur commençait à faiblir… Il allait enfin pouvoir être libre.

Malheureusement, cela ne se fit pas. Un médecin entra à cet instant dans la pièce.

-« Sujet « C68 », (T/P) (T/N). Prêt à être opérer. »

_ « Non ! Laisser moi tranquille ! »_

-« Alors, voyons. Sujet « C68 », paraplégique et insuffisance cardiaque. Mmmh… Bien ! On coupe tout ! » Déclara Yanagisawa.

-« On coupe tout ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Et les causes de la paralysie ? »

-« On s'en fou des causes, seul importe les résultats. Et quand je dis « on coupe », c'est les bras et les jambes. Nous les remplacerons par des prothèses mécaniques. Enlevé lui son cœur aussi au passage. Le département technologie, nous a concocté une petite merveille qui pourrait être très utile. Et surtout… N'oublier pas d'effacer sa mémoire… »

_« Qu'ai-je fais à ce monde pour mériter ça ? » _Se demanda pitoyablement le jeune homme.

Avant tout ça, (T/P) était aspirant à l'Académie de Police de Tokyo. Figurant parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion, peu se doutais qu'il serait bêtement victime d'un chauffard ivre et en perdrait ses facultés motrices.

Si seulement il pouvait encore bougé, il aurait été ravi de foutre en prison l'auteur de son malheur.

Mais non.

_« Je ne suis plus qu'une expérience… Digne des plus misérables rats de laboratoire… »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un laboratoire, coincé dans une pièce semblable à une cellule. Un jeune homme aux cheveux (C/C), était assis au sol contre un mur. Ses yeux (C/Y) bloqué sur son bras robotique, d'un regard vide.

(T/P) (T/N) est son nom, ou plus communément appelé C68, du moins c'est comme ça que les hommes en blouse blanche s'adresse à lui. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il est enfermé là, huit pour être exact. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignore.

_ « Que suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je différent de ces hommes ? Suis-je vivant ? Suis-je même humain ? Pourquoi je suis là ? »_

Il n'avait que ça à faire. Se poser des questions. Le seul moment où il était autorisé a quitté sa cellule fût pour passer des tests d'aptitude physique ou psychologique.

Il ne savait même pas dire s'il s'ennuyait. (T/P) était dépourvu d'émotions.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant, interrompit ses réflexions. En face de lui trois hommes en blouse, dont un qu'il ne reconnut pas.

-« Professeur Yanagisawa, je vous présente (T/P)… » Commença l'un d'eux.

-« … C68. Merci, mais je le connais. » Le coupa Yanagisawa.

-« Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, Monsieur. » Dit nerveusement l'autre homme.

-« C'est à vous de mieux vous renseignez ! J'ai personnellement travaillé sur ce projet ! Bande d'incapables ! » Le professeur se calma un peu avant de continué. « Quels sont les résultats ? ».

-« Les tests physique montre une habilitée remarquable au combat rapprocher et au maniement des armes à feux. »

-« Pas étonnant, vu ses antécédent. Et psychologique. »

-« Aucunes émotions, Monsieur. »

-« Parfait. » Le professeur s'avança vers le (C/C) les mains dans le dos. « Bonjour, je suis le professeur Yanagisawa. Ton créateur. » (T/P) releva ses yeux, contemplent son interlocuteur. « A-t-il déjà tué quelqu'un ? » Demande-t-il à ses subalternes.

-« Nous n'avons pas encore fait ce genre de test, Monsieur. »

-« Bien. C'est le moment d'essayer. » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « C68. Tue-les. »

Les deux scientifiques qui accompagnaient le Professeur Yanagisawa n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, qu'ils furent encastrés dans le mur derrière eux, les mains métallique de (T/P) effectuant une grosse pression sur leurs gorges, écrasant leurs trachées comme on le ferait pour un fruit trop mûr. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses cibles. Celles-ci retombèrent, la tête ballante dans le vide, plus rien pour les maintenir droite, tel des poupées de chiffons.

-« Haha… HAHAHAHA ! SUBLIME ! C'EST ABSOLUMENT REMARQUABLE ! QUEL RAPIDITE ! ET QUEL FORCE ! CELA VA AU-DELA DE MES ESPERANCE !» Le professeur devint fou. Son expérience avait fonctionnée et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. « Tu es ma plus belle réussite ! »

(T/P) qui s'était retourné vers le professeur lors de son délire, n'arborait comme à son habitude, aucune expression.

-« Tu es prêt ! » Dit finalement le professeur beaucoup plus calme. « Je vais te donner ta première mission. Mais avant, quittons ce trou à rat. »

Yanagisawa invita C68 à le suivre à travers le laboratoire.

En chemin, (T/P) de regardé par les vitres surplombant tous le couloir. Toutes montraient des opérations en cours. Certains avec des patient éveillé tentant de s'enfuir, d'autre devenant fou ou encore mort. Dans chacune d'elles le sang recouvrait les murs, comme des tâches des peintures. Une vraie boucherie.

Une fois sortie de là, les deux individus entrèrent dans une voiture.

Yanagisawa se tourna une dernière fois vers l'établissement se disant qu'il avait tout de même réussi quelque chose de miraculeux et qu'il fallait maintenant passé à autre chose… Un autre projet.

-« Il est temps de dire adieu à cet endroit miteux. » Déclara-t-il avant d'appuyer sur un bouton, entraînant l'explosion du bâtiment. Le chauffeur n'était pas perturbé et (T/P) non plus. Le savant souriait devant le brasier, devenant de plus en plus petit à mesure que la voiture avançait. « Au revoir Chôfu. Et bonjour Midori. » L'homme regarda son expérience et commença les explications de la mission. « En fait, je possède un autre laboratoire à Midori. Ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici d'ailleurs, on devrait-y être dans moins d'une heure. Là-bas, j'ai d'autres recherche, et ta mission sera de surveillé une fille… »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda (T/P) qui parla pour la première fois depuis les huit mois qu'il a vécus dans sa cellule. Yanagisawa sembla surpris de son besoin soudain de s'exprimé, mais n'en déchanta guère. C'est tout de même bien de savoir qu'on ne parle pas à un légume.

-« Elle est spécial… Très spécial… Elle n'est pas humaine. »

Pas humaine ? Cela voulait dire quoi ? Lui non plus n'était pas humain, si ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu les différencier ?

-« Elle a été créé à partir de l'ADN appartenant à la fille décédé d'un de mes collaborateur. Un sujet bien complexe du nom de RH46. Pour l'instant, c'est le soit disant père de la fille qui s'en occupe. Mais elle est avant tout quelque chose, pas quelqu'un. A cause de lui mon expérience risque de tombé à l'eau. Et je ne peux pas le permettre… Pas encore ! D'où ta présence. »

-« Ok. » Malgré les apparences, (T/P) était tout de même curieux… Et avait hâte de rencontré cette fille.

_« Je me demande comment elle est… Est-elle comme moi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie vraiment ? »_


End file.
